xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Lacan
Lacan is the third known reincarnation of the Contact, and a preincarnation of Fei Fong Wong. Personality Lacan was plagued by self-esteem issues, always putting himself down. When he was commissioned to paint Sophia's portrait in 9499, he was initially hesitant, feeling he wasn't good enough to do the job. Sophia described Lacan as sweet, observing that he could not bear to see others hurt by his own actions. Lacan loved Sophia dearly, but he felt wrong to express it, as his love was for her as a person, not as the Holy Mother that many venerated. In order to escape her love, as well as his own feelings, he projected a false front of nonchalance.Perfect Works, pg. 160 When Sophia died, it devastated Lacan completely. His felt that his weakness led to Sophia's death, and he resented himself for not having the power to stop the chain of events that lead to her death. He never wanted to be weak again. Biography Lacan was born in 9475 at the eastern edge of Ignas in a frontier village near present day Lahan Village. When Lacan was six years old, his parents died, and even though he was young, he lived by himself. When Lacan was about eight years old, he met the frail Sophia at the monastery near his home. Already a candidate for the position of the Holy Mother of Nisan despite her young age, Sophia had been transferred there to try a cure for her congenital illness. Lacan mentions in-game that they were not really childhood friends. A short while later, Sophia was transferred back to her convent.Perfect Works, pg. 14 At their parting, Lacan gave Sophia a sketch of herself.Perfect Works, pg. 159 In 9493, Lacan is pulled into the conflict over rule with Solaris and there, he meets Karellen of Nimrod. Thinking that Karellen and Sophia are together, when Lacan and Sophia see each other again, it is brief. In 9496, around the time of the initial outbreak of the Shevat-Solaris War, Lacan and Sophia reunite at Ashura Monastery. Lacan went on to live in Nisan with Karellen and Sophia. In 9497, Lacan became good friends with Roni and Rene Fatima, two brothers who were leaders of a caravan group, and helped to establish a partnership with them for the growing Anti-Solarian Alliance. In 9499, at Karellen's urging, Lacan began to paint Sophia's portrait. By that time, Lacan had fallen in love with his childhood acquaintance, but didn't know how to express his feelings for her. Both Lacan and Karellen loved Sophia, but Sophia seemed to have more feelings towards Lacan, which angered Karellen. Instead of confessing his feelings, Lacan deliberately painted Sophia's portrait slowly, just so he could spend more time with her as she modeled for it. In the end, Lacan never confessed his feelings, nor did he manage to complete Sophia's portrait. A year later, Lacan is part of a reconnaisance group tasked with finding and seizing the Anima Relics.Perfect Works, pg. 24 He manages to defeat four members of the Gazel Ministry. It was during this journey that he learned of the Zohar's existence. Unknown to Lacan, the Gazel Ministers reached out to the Council of Elders in Shevat. In exchange for Myyah Hawwa being handed over to Shevat and then frozen in carbonite, the Gazel Ministers would hand over half the land's surface, thus ending the war in Shevat's eyes. The main complication was the additional clause of Shevat handing over Sophia into Solaris's hands.Perfect Works, pg. 15 When Sophia sacrificed herself, it devastated Lacan completely. His quest for power began to make him more and more ruthless. In his search for power he eventually crossed paths with Myyah Hawwa in 9501, who was inhabiting the body of a Solarian soldier currently imprisoned in Shevat. Myyah played on his hunger for power and told him about the source of ultimate power on the planet, the Zohar located in The Land of Bethlehem. Following Myyah's instructions, Lacan found the Zohar. As he was without Elehaym and due to his inward emptiness, he made an imperfect contact with it''Perfect Works'', pg. 160. Instead of dying, and gained untold powers from it. He learned of his past lives, and his role as the Contact. However, what he learned destroyed him: In all his "lives" Elly died protecting him, and the realization that she would always die to save him broke him. He then left the name Lacan behind and became Grahf, the Seeker of Power. Grahf In 9501, Grahf found the resting place of the legendary Diabolos (Deus' first stage mobile terminals) Gears, autonomous angelic Gears of incredible power. He claimed one of them, the original or "True" Weltall as his own and the rest became his army. He turned the Diabolos (Deus' first stage mobile terminals) on both Shevat and Solaris and in a single day he nearly decimated both aerial nations. Grahf and Diabolos proceed to annihilate the surface. Due to this destruction, 96% of the population is lost. He killed all 12 members of the Gazel Ministry along with Rene Fatima, however at the end of the battle, which became known as the "Day of Destruction" the Diabolos were defeated by the surface dwellers led by Roni Fatima and Grahf was driven off. Eventually, Lacan died in 9510, without anyone knowing. Leaving only his will behind, it moved into people who become Grahf. Lacan had been able to survive for over 500 years as Grahf by transmigrating his soul into other peoples' bodies and taking them over from the inside out. Grafh's last host before his ultimate demise was Khan Wong, the father of Fei Fong Wong, the fourth known incarnation of Abel the Contact and the man Lacan was looking to transmigrate into all along. Lacan eventually died when Grahf and Khan did, when he latched onto the Zohar with his Gear and initiated a self-destruct. The resulting explosion neutralized the function of the Zohar long enough to allow Fei and his companions to stop Karellen and Deus and rescue Elly. Karellen refers to Fei as Lacan, a name that only bears relevance to Fei at the end of the game, when he obtains the memories of all of his past lives. Quotes * "Roni, you're giving me too much credit. As long as you do something to keep yourself occupied... you can ignore the hollowness inside. From the beginning, my very existence itself was an emptiness. It wouldn't matter if I were to die right now... You live, you die... That's all..." Trivia *His name may be a vague reference to Laban from the Bible. *Lacan may also be a reference to the French psychoanalyst Jacques Lacan, given the game's heavy themes of psychology. Gallery Sophia1.png|Sophia being painted by Lacan. Sophia2.png|Sophia speaking with Lacan. Sophia3.png|Sophia speaking with Lacan. Sophia4.png|Sophia speaking with Lacan. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased